At the Office
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Togusa helps Chief Aramaki relax after a long day in the office.    Aramaki/Togusa  Slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the Shell or any of its characters, and I do not make money from these writings

Pairings: Aramaki/Togusa

Warnings: M/M, Anal, Oral, Rimming, Oneshot, Language, PWP, Complete

Summary: Togusa helps Chief Aramaki relax after a long day in the office. Pure smutty goodness! If you've never seen the show, all you need to know is that Aramaki is Togusa's much older boss.

At the Office

Aramaki sat at his desk, rubbing his face in irritation. 'I don't know how many nights like this I can take!' He had been here for several hours working on paperwork and was starting to get a crick in his neck from bending over his desk for so long. The door opened and Aramaki looked up to see one of his subordinates enter the room. "Ah, Togusa," Aramaki greeted the younger man. "What brings you here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Chief!" Togusa responded, smiling at the elder man. He walked over to the desk and set down a stack of papers. "I just finished filing my report on my last mission."

"Of course..." Aramaki murmured, sighing slightly as he felt a headache coming on. 'Just what I need, more damn paperwork!' He rolled his neck, trying to relieve the ache. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice Togusa slip around the desk to stand behind him.

"Here, let me help you with that, Chief..." Aramaki jumped as he heard the younger man's voice from directly behind him, whispering in his ear, his eyes went wide as Togusa began rubbing his neck, gently digging his fingers into the taut muscles.

"Togusa, what are you..."

"Shh, just relax! You've been working much too hard lately! Just let me help you relax." Aramaki was going to protest, but all words were cut off as the younger man pressed just right on the part of his neck that connected to his head, drawing a soft moan out of the elder man. His head dropped foreward, allowing Togusa better access as his fingers moved slowly down Aramaki's neck.

When Togusa's questing fingers slid underneath Aramaki's shirt to knead his shoulders, the elder man's head shot up and he gasped softly. "Togusa! What are you doing!"

"Come on, sir!" Togusa breathed, his voice husky with desire. "I want to make you feel good, don't you want that?" Before the elder man could answer, Togusa softly kissed Aramaki on the neck just below his hairline.

"Oh, damn!" Aramaki gasped, shivering heavily as the younger man began sucking on that spot. He slowly slid his hands down the front of his shirt, fingers flicking over the nipples that hardened instantly to the ministrations. Togusa gently scraped his teeth over the elder man's neck, drawing a deep groan out of him. "Togusa!" He growled as the younger man moved his mouth away from his neck and removed his hands from his shirt.

"What, sir?" He asked, smirking as he began to head around the desk. Aramaki stared at him in shock. He jumped up from his chair and quickly headed after Togusa who was half-way across the room. He caught up to the younger man at the door. Gripping his shoulder he spun him around and pinned him to the door.

"You're not getting away that easily, Togusa!" He growled huskily, pressing himself against the younger man, he leaned up and kissed him forcefully. Togusa moaned, pressing back, he shifted so their erections ground together as his arms wrapped tightly around the elder man.

Aramaki's hands slid up to grip Togusa's face as their tongues dueled fiercely, both trying to dominate the kiss. The elder man pulled back, breathing heavily. "Togusa?" He whispered softly once he could talk. "What about..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "What about your wife?" He asked watching Togusa's face darken slightly with anger.

"Don't...bring her up again, alright? I just...I need..." He sighed softly, leaning back against the door. "I...don't want to think about that right now, just let me do this. For you...and for me...please!" He begged. His face was so desperate that Aramaki couldn't resist him. He nodded and headed back towards the desk, shedding his shoes and jacket on the way. Togusa followed suit, tugging his shirt out of his pants and undoing the buttons as well, tossing it once they were undone.

Aramaki wasted no time in shedding his shirt, quickly working on his pants as Togusa did the same. Once the two were completely naked, the younger man moved foreward to stroke his hands over the elder man's bare chest briefly before pressing their bodies together.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Togusa asked, groaning as Aramaki ground his hips against the younger man's.

"I...um..." The elder man murmured, flushing darkly as he stumbled slightly over his words. "I...want you to take me...on the desk..."

"You HAVE thought of this before." Togusa murmured, smiling at the other man's flustered look. Aramaki kissed the younger man's neck softly, moving slowly down his chest to avoid answering him. When the elder man started on his stomach, Togusa began laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Aramaki asked, pulling away long enough to talk.

"You're beard, it tickles!" He murmured, sliding his fingers into the elder man's hair. Aramaki smiled slightly, continuing on his journey and making sure to run his beard along the younger man's stomach as he planted kisses over the taut muscles.

Togusa gripped the other man's head harder as Aramaki's tongue ran down his cock, the elder man then began slowly engulfing the entire length of it. "Ah! C-chief!" The younger man gasped as Aramaki started bobbing on his erection. He kept this up until Togusa was panting for breath, then he pulled back and stood, wincing slightly as his knees popped.

"Togusa..." He whispered softly, smiling as he brushed his fingers over the younger man's flushed cheek. "When we're alone, you can call me Aramaki..." He said, kissing him sweetly. "Or even by my first name, if you want." Togusa's eyes widened, no one EVER called him by his first name. Well…at least no one he knew of!

"Alright...A-Ara...maki..." The name fell strangely from his lips, but it was better than saying his first name, that would be even stranger for him to say. Aramaki moved the papers and objects on his desk away from the middle, clearing the way enough for him to lay on the desk.

"Togusa..." He murmured, motioning the younger man closer. He complied, taking a place between the elder man's legs he spread them and leaned closer. Aramaki gapsed loudly as Togusa's tongue stroked his cock, moving down to his balls. The elder man whimpered as the younger man's tongue slid into his opening, burrowing as deep as possible. "Oh, shit!" Aramaki exclaimed, arching upwards at the sensation. Togusa's tongue was removed quickly and replaced with two wet fingers. After a minute, a third was added. He wiggled and thrust them until Aramaki was stretched as far as he could be.

"Are you ready, Aramaki?" Togusa asked softly as he removed his fingers. The elder man was only able to nod, gasping loudly as the younger man began pushing slowly into him. He hooked Aramaki's legs in the crook of his arms as he slid completely into him, holding still while the older man adjusted to his cock.

"Go ahead Togusa..." Aramaki whispered, stroking the younger man's cheek softly. He nodded and began moving slowly in and out of him, gauging his partner's reactions carefully. The elder man groaned softly, arching upwards at the wonderful feeling of being filled.

The two moved together, moving slowly at first but gradually increasing the speed. Togusa growled into Aramaki's neck as his orgasm grew closer. "Ahhhh!" The elder man gasped as Togusa hit his prostate repeatedly. "I'm...so close!"

"Yes! Oh fuck! D-Daiskue!" Aramaki's eyes widened in surprise as the younger man called out his first name. He came hard around Togusa, his seed spilling onto his young lover's stomach, fingers digging hard into his back. The younger man came deep inside Aramaki as the elder man clenched around his cock. "Ah...shit!" Togusa murmured softly, letting Aramaki drop his legs to hang over the desk as he dropped his head on the elder man's shoulder. "Man! That wore me out!"

"YOU'RE tired? I'm much older than you, how can YOU be tired?" Aramaki chuckled, stroking his hands through the younger man's slightly sweaty brown hair.

"I know, it sounds stupid..." Togusa said softly, smiling against the elder man's neck. "But it's been a while since I've been that...rambunctious..." He pulled himself up, helping Aramaki into a sitting position.

"That seems hard to believe!"

"I know, but me and my wife have been having some...problems lately. I...still don't want to talk about it..." Aramaki nodded, wanting to respect his privacy. "Um...we should probably get cleaned up, and head out." The two men proceeded to do that, stopping at the door. They faced each other, shifting a little awkwardly. Aramaki broke it by leaning up and kissing Togusa softly. Before the younger man could respond, he had pulled back and was opening the door.

"I'll...see you at work tomorrow, Togusa..." The younger man followed him out, closing the door behind him as Aramaki locked the door. "If you ever want to talk...about anything, you know I'm always here."

"I know, and thank you, Chief..." Togusa responded, smiling slightly at the elder man as he followed him out of the building. Unknown to the two men, Major Motoko Kusunagi turned off her camouflage, stepping away from the wall. 'This...could be a problem...' She mused, heading after the two men, hoping she was wrong.

tbc

So? Anyone like it? Please let me know what you think! I WILL be making a sequel to this one, but unless someone says they want it sooner, it will be a while before I start working on it! So if you want a sequel, please LET ME KNOW! Hope you liked it! By the way, anyone know Togusa's wife and daughter's names? If you don't I'll just make my own, but I'd really like to know there's, I looked but couldn't find them anywhere. Please let me know if you find out! Thank you!


End file.
